


na cirtcele ynapmoc cifnaf

by AmagawaSetsuko



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Electric Company (TV 2009)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmagawaSetsuko/pseuds/AmagawaSetsuko
Summary: I wonk eht eltit sekam on esnes. sihT si tahw eht eht eltit syas.





	na cirtcele ynapmoc cifnaf

I was just swimming and suddenly, I visualized a word and made a blue ball and threw the ball. I went to The Electric Diner and then I said, "I got the power." Hector said "Before you join, we need to make sure you're going to be nice. You need to help someone first." Someone was about to sit down on a bench with wet paint. I threw a wordball that said "Caution! wet paint!" Lisa then asked me, "Do you understand the seriousness of what you are about to do?" I responded, "I do." Jessica asked me, "Do you recognize the awesome power that lives inside of words?" I responded, "I do." Marcus asked me, "Do you accept this power and all of the responsibility that comes with it?" I responded, "I do." I then found out that my special skill was correcting grammar.


End file.
